Bold In Nature
by CosmoThePegasus
Summary: In which the Jarl has a reunion with an old friend. A reunion he never wants to end. (Oneshot, Adult themes, alcohol)


It was late in the night, and the only source of light was the candle which stood on the Jarl's wooden table, lighting his work. He rested his elbow on the table, his head in his hand.

Whiterun's reputation and credibility had become besmirched, as a killer had gone about maiming young lasses who wandered the streets in the late night.

"That Bastard," The jarl mumbled in his breath, shaking his head. "Ruining the name of my city," He huffed.

The large door of his room creaked, Irilith walking into the room, formal, head held high. "What is is, Irilith?" The Jarl questioned. "Is this about the killer?" He asked, hoping to find some relief from his work.

"No sir. You have a visitor, my lord," She moved out of the way, revealing another woman.

She was tall woman, perhaps an inch or two above Irileth, with a muscular build. She wasn't slender, but slim, and busty. The body of a seasoned warrior woman. Her face was serious and somewhat cold, with eyes as dark as the blue night sky.

There was nothing in this woman's face that was truly outstanding. She was pretty, but was not fair like a maiden. Her eyes were ringed in black, and her hips and bust far to wide to be seen as a damsel. But, it was her hair that made this woman stand out. It was long, to her butt, and thick and wavy like a lion's mane. It came in the most unusual color. Red. No mere copper, but as red as the fire of a prideful dragon. As too be expected.

She wore a hooded novice tunic, with a long white skirt, and a sash to match the hood. She seemed to have changed before arrival. It was common, to change into more formal clothes for the lord.

"Ahh, Miriam," The Jarl smiled. "I mean, Dragonborn. What brings you too my great city?" He questioned. He left his seat, walking towards with a hand out. "I haven't seen you since you helped us defeat the dragon."

"It is good to see you again, Jarl," Miriam spoke. Her voice was mature, and it had an air of authority about it.

"I have come to deliver some ancient text," She said. "Simple things, I thought you may want to store in your library."

The Jarl laughed. "Now come Miriam, I know that's not the truth. You must have something much more serious to discuss," He turned, looking to Irilith. "Thank you for escorting her. You may leave now; Perhaps find my killer?" He joked.

Irilith merely nodded, none too amused. She turned, closing the large door with both arms.

"Killer?" Miriam questioned. She sounded none too concerned, with only a hint of curiosity.

"Ah, yes. I killer has gone and killed 5 women in this city. Dare not be afraid, it's only the pettiest of girls," He consoled. "I wouldn't think he would go after someone like you, Miriam the Bold."

Miriam faintly smiled. "No need for such formalities, my lord," She stated.

"So, let us sit," The jarl insisted, hovering an arm to the table. "You could tell me about those scrolls," He said.

He walked over, pulling the seat out for his guest. "I'm no damsel, Jarl," Miriam said, "Please, don't feel the need to go the extra length," She insisted. The Jarl merely laughed, taking a seat on the opposite side. he grabbed a wine bottle from the end of the table, filling a cup, then refilling his own.

"Miriam, please. I treat all my guest's well," He smiled. "Now tell me about those scrolls you insist should be mine," He said.

It had been hour or so. The scrolls had only been talked about a little, before it had been intertwined and then dominated by conversations of past meeting's. A few bottles of wine were gone, but neither were drunk, as they both held liquor well.

"You know Miriam, you are known as a bold and stoned hearted warrior, but let me ask you," He said, looking to her. "Have you ever thought of settling down?"

Miriam looked from her cup of wine. She looked at for a moment, before she started to talk. "For someone like me, that is only fairytale. Marriage seems like such a hindrance," She explained. "I still have many things I must do," She said.

"I respect your independence," The Jarl said. He poured himself more wine. "But, I will inform you, there are many men who would gladly marry you. One of my general's happen to be without wife," He insisted.

Miriam looked up from her cup, her lips hanging on edge of it. "I shall take it as a compliment," She said, setting her cup down.

She got up from her seat, her hips swaying as she walked to the window. In it's view the moon was bright and full.

"I may not wish to settle, but I am still a woman," She said, still looking at the moon. "It's only natural to wish to find some form of bonding; Something of a release from all the stress and loneliness," She explained.

The Jarl looked slightly astonished for a moment, before a sly grin appeared on his face. He approached her, grabbing her hips, pressing his chest into her back.

"But no mere man seems to suit your ideals," He guessed. He leaned forward, placing his head on her shoulder.

"You and I both know those scrolls are meaningless; So, what is the real reason you're here?"

Miriam turned around eagerly, the Jarl pulling her into a forceful kiss. He fought to gain entrance past her lips. After a moment of fighting it, she opened her mouth, letting him in to explore.

All the while, he pushed her against the wall and the edge of the window, a hand on the back of her neck, one on her butt.

He pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two. "I glad I meet the requirements," He grinned. They kissed again, forceful as ever. Miriam lost her focus, lost in the heat and passion of it all.

Being a lord and mighty warrior both, he knew his time to strike. He moved a the hand from her neck to her back, before scooping her but her but on his other arm.

This had surprised Miriam for a moment, but did not resist, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. He carried her across the room, until he dropped her gently on the bed. She layed on her back, unbuttoning his shirt as he undid her hooded tunic. He pulled his arms up for a moment. removing his own shirt completely.

He again tried to remove her tunic, but to no avail. Frustrated, he ripped it apart, throwing the rags to the hide. He kissed her again, his hands cupping her face, his chest pressed against her breasts.

Miriam pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. "Such an impatient man your are, Jarl," She said slyly, toying with him. He looked back at her for a moment, before his head moved down to her chest. His hand caressed her right breast, while he placed his mouth on the left, sucking her nipple.

Miriam breathed in, not making much of a sound. "How expected of you," The jarl sneered, looking up from her chest.

Miriam would not be so easily conquered. She reached down into hid pants, grabbing his member. He moaned deeply, but quietly.

"Not so high on your throne now, are you Jarl," Miriam sneered back. They looked into each other's eyes, coy grins on each of their faces.

The jarl moved away, pulling her skirt down, before pulling his own undergarments down, tossing them aside to the floor.

Both were naked, the Jarl crawling onto to bed over her. She wrapped her arms his neck again, pulling up to kiss.

"You ready?" He asked. It's wasn't too much a question, more of a statement of what would come next.

Miriam kissed him again. One of his arms went down, rubbing her pussy. She pulled back from the kiss, clenching her teeth.

He smirked, feeling accomplished. It had almost become a game to them, who would cry out first.

He fingered her, watching to see if she would squirm under him. She didn't, merely gritting her teeth and twitching every once in awhile.

Her hands had been busy stroking his member, caressing slowly with her hand.

"Let me make love to you," The Jarl finally asked. "Let me please you," He said into her ear.

She let go, and the Jarl grabbed her legs moving them up around his shoulders.

He carefully placed his member at the tip of her entrance, before thrusting in roughly.

Miriam moaned quietly, and the jarl grunted like an animal.

He knew Miriam wasn't the kind of girl to want to be treated like a flower. She was a warrior; She probably preferred it this way.

It consisted of quiet moans and grunts from each of them, before the Jarl moved, lifting her slightly above the bed.

Then she cried out. She moaned loudly, gasping for air. The Jarl looked back a her, a grin on his face. He had won.

With that, he relished in his victory, thrusting into her like an animal. She covered her mouth, trying to conceal her moans. It wasn't about moaning first. It was to make sure no one else would hear her.

"I can't..." Miriam moaned these words, barely audible. A side of drool came from her mouth. "I'm gonna..." She breathed. Her laid on the bed, no longer working.

The Jarl was almost at his peak too. He kept thrusting, his final moments would be powerful.

"I'm...gonna cum," She panted. Her body jerked, rising even higher off the bed. With that, the Jarl climaxed, spilling his seed into her, not thinking about pulling out. Not thinking at all.

After relishing in the moment, moved his way into his bed, gently pulled Miriam beside him, who was limp with exhaustion. He pulled the covers over them both.

She looked at him, before he pulled her lose, their bodies entangled. "Why don't you stay with me, Miriam? Stay here?" He wanted to ask her. But he knew she wouldn't. Perhaps one day. Perhaps never.

He kissed her forehead, and pulled into his chest. "Goodnight, Miriam," He said.

"Goodnight, my Lord," She answered. Her voice had returned to that serious demeanor.

He watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. Soon, he had fallen to sleep also.

The jarl awoke, rubbing his eyes. He turned, before he felt the cool sheets where warmth had once been. He sat up, looking around the room. Gone. Miriam was gone.

"Jarl?" Said a voice. The Jarl quickly, but elegantly put his clothes one, before answering the call.

"Yes, Irilith?," He said.

"Sir, you better come look at this," She explained to him, speaking though the door.

The jarl looked down at the body. It had been stabbed through the chest, a one hit kill. The dead man was thin and erratic looking, his eyes had been left open.

"Sir," Said a soldier, walking up to him. "This was left for you," He reached out, handing the Jarl a slip of paper.

"You won't have anymore trouble with the killer any longer. I'll be on my way.. -M"

The jarl merely laughed and stroked his beard.

On the inside, though, he wished more than anything that she would come back.

OHMYGOSH, my first smut fic. Gosh, I feel so perverted on the inside .'

Anyway, here's a picture of how I imagined Miriam. I'm glad she no twig, I prefer female character who are busty and beautiful.

wallpaper/Art_&_ 


End file.
